MySims Agents 3
MySims Agents 3 is the third installation of the MySims Agents series, and 10th game by ZainGame Productions. It has been leaked that there will be 33 clients with dispatch missions, and 99 dispatch missions. 35 clients appear in the game. It has also been leaked that there will be 10 locations, and 85 sims (including clients and recruits) in total. There will be 45 cases in total, the amount vary in each location. The amount of people in each location qill vary. In addition, there will be 6 new characters, each in their own location. There will also be 5 animals, 2 are new. Locations *Main Street ® *Headquarters ® *Construction Sight *Butterfly Gardens *The Beach *Junkyard *Nightshade Mansion* ® *Everest Ski Hills* *Pizza Junction* *Industrial District* ® Sub-Locations *Shirley's Salon- Main Street ® *Park Forest- Main Street ® *Chaz's Fort- The Beach *Beach Store- The Beach *Butterfly Basement- Butterfly Gardens *Butterfly Forest- Butterfly Gardens *Patrick's Trailer- Construction Sight ® *Sushi Shack- Construction Sight *The Patel Cabin- Construction Sight *Coco and Bunno's Garden *Barney's Lounge- Junkyard *Bulldozer- Junkyard *The Main Hall- Nightshade Mansion ® *The Dining Hall and Kitchen- Nightshade Mansion ® *The Loft- Nightshade Mansion ® *Ski Summit- Everest Ski Hills *Pablo's House- Everest Ski Hills *Nova's Observatory- Everest Ski Hills *Gino's Pizzeria- Pizza Junction *Ginny's Prison- Pizza Junction *Cow Field- Pizza Junction *Dr F's Lab- Industrial District *Club Candy- Industrial District *The Sewers- Industrial District Unaccessible Locations *MorcuCorp Lab Key: *= Flight Transportation only. R= Returning Location Interests Characters See here for portal. HQ= Recruit Animals Opening Cutscene *You enter as everyone in the HQ cheer* *'Walker:' Congratulations, -player name-. You have defeated Morcubus. *'Natalia:' *pops up out of nowhere* Morcubus.... HE IS ALIVE! *'Walker:' How is that possible? *'You:' Well, I didn't kill him... *'Buddy:' What?! *'Walker:' Well Morcubus better be defeated this time, Special Agent -player name-! *'Jenny:' Try to succeed... *'You:' You can count on me, sir! *'Alexa:' We all wish you the best! *'You:' Thanks, Alexa! *'Jenny:' I don't get a thanks? Hmph! *'You:' Um.... ok! *'Finn:' Well, me and Buddy will be at your side in all of this! Don't worry! *'Walker:' Remember, you can talk to Jenny if you want to choose a dispatch mission, at your desk, use your phone to hire recruits! *'You:' And I can change what I am wearing using that.... thing! *'Walker:' That thing... has a name... Dressinator3000! And use you phone to contact Alexa to analyze a material, and call me when you have completed a case or dispatch mission, you will also receive texts from recruits about what is happening, some will have a question for you to answer! *'You:' I will try my best, Agent Walker! *'Buddy:' I will also help you, pal... I'll be on your side all the time, -player name-! *game starts* Cases Trivia *Selena was originally going to be in the game, but was replaced by Finn. *The demo version of the game for the PS3 is available to PS3 user on 28/12/11. **The demo version also allows the player to do the first 3 cases of the game, and view a clip showing new locations, charcters, clips of mission and dispatch missions. *Yuki was originally meant to be in the game but was replaced by Morrigan or Randy. However, Yuki is mentioned in the 2nd last case of the game. Category:Games Category:Mayor Zain's Stuff